


Natural Wonders

by alviisen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Happy Anakin Skywalker, Happy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alviisen/pseuds/alviisen
Summary: A short happy drabble on the early days of Anakin's apprenticeship with Obi-Wan.Anakin discovers rain and Obi-Wan discovers joy.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Natural Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based on @notsotinyblob's amazing artwork (https://notsotinyblob.tumblr.com/post/643946206093017088/heres-my-piece-for-foundaclonewarszine-this)  
> give them all the love 'cause they truly deserve it.
> 
> You can find my star wars side blog at @obi-wan-cannelloni

Anakin had never seen rain, and Obi-Wan had never seen such unobstructed joy in the boy’s face before. 

In the very centre of the Jedi temple, at the top floor, there was an open atrium. 

Out of the many rooms built for meditation in the temple the atrium was the only one open to the rest of the planet, yet despite the Jedi’s focus on connection to the rest of the galaxy and nature the area was often empty. Coruscant was many things, natural was not one of them and neither was serene. Still the room was meticulously planned, nubian stone tiles made up the floor which was mostly open except for some trees that preferred the open air to the artificial gardens within the temple. The atrium was lined with beautifully carved yet simple columns that supported some roofing, to provide shade against sun and on rare days such as these, the rain. 

Obi-Wan rested against one of the columns, steaming cup of tea in his hand, and looked down on the bronze grating that lined the area. The fresh rainwater would flow down into the drain and run through various other chambers within the temple creating a purling sound to later be transported off the edges of the temple to tumble out of its walls in mock waterfalls. It was quite the sight actually as well as a tourist attraction. 

In spite of its perfect architecture the temple, and its tiling, was old and pools of water had started to form. Anakin seemed to have made it his mission to locate each of these bodies of water and jump repeatedly in the middle of them. He would sneak up on his unsuspecting victim, exclaim a triumphant ‘haha’ and jump into it with both feet perfectly aligned and his arms outstretched. Obi-Wan was happy to admit that the boy’s form was impeccable, the next step in his assault however was less ‘jedi-like’ as he would kick up the water, letting the droplets spray across both the room and himself. 

Turning around to face him, Obi-Wan could see the massive grin on Anakin’s face as he grabbed for him, begging him to join him under the open sky. Obi-Wan would not relent with the words that he much preferred is robes dry. The boy had pouted, making him look much younger than his nine years, but quickly gave up clearly not willing to miss out on precious rain time to whine on grumpy old men. 

Lightning streaked the sky and a loud thunderous ‘boom’ could be heard across the hall. Anakin let out a joyous scream at the sound, a scream which under any other circumstances would have instantly worried Obi-Wan. He dreaded the day Anakin discovered mud. Finished with his game of imitating thunder the boy had returned to trying to convince his master to join him and this time he gave way and for the first time since he had lost his own master Obi-Wan smiled.


End file.
